(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling a low-voltage DC-DC converter (LDC) voltage of a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling an LDC voltage of a hybrid vehicle, in which an output voltage of the LDC is optimally adjusted during driving of the vehicle, thereby improving fuel efficiency.
(b) Background Art
In general, a low-voltage DC-DC converter (LDC) mounted within a hybrid vehicle charges an auxiliary battery by converting a high-voltage direct-current (DC) voltage output from a high-voltage battery into a low-voltage DC voltage and monitors electric field loads of the vehicle, so supply electricity suitable for a voltage used in each electric field load.